The Evans Seer
by Corvus2122
Summary: Harold Evans was declared a squib when he was three years old so the Potters sent him away to Number 4 Privet Drive. He later escapes with his two baby cousins to Evans Manor and learns more about his family who had the magic of seers prevalent in their bloodline. Now that the House of Evans has reemerged Harry will have to protect himself from all that seek to use him. Seer!Harry


**The Evans Seer  
**

 **A/n: I played with the timeline and this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE so don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

 ** _November 29_** ** _th_** ** _, 1978_**

"What are you saying Albus?" Lily looked at the Headmaster worry clear in emerald colored eyes. James sitting next to her with a hand holding his wife's squeezing gently to comfort her. Albus watched the couple in front of them with sad eyes knowing that this was one of the worst things a parent could hear about their child.

"Harry is a squib Lily. He was old enough to be tested and the results are negative for magic." He repeated patiently. James winced at hearing it again.

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled as a tear trailed down her cheek as she looked over at the playpen that Harry was currently playing oblivious to their conversation. "He won't be safe here with the war going on."

It hurt her to admit that maybe her son would be better off to live with muggles. She just wanted to keep him in their family but these days were not good and she couldn't as much as she wanted too. James would most likely agree what with coming from a pureblood family where that was what they had done with squibs.

She could still remember finding out she was pregnant at the end of her fourth year. It had shocked and scared her. Her parents had been so disappointed in her. Lily and James couldn't take care of the baby while they were in school, but James parents offered to look after him while they were away. It killed her to be away from her baby. She had to remind herself that she would see him during breaks. The Evans offered to take care of him, but the young parents thought it best he stay in the magical world. Of course, they thought Harry was a wizard, but now they were being told he wasn't.

She would always love Harry, but deep down she knew sending him away was for the best. Maybe when he was older she could get in contact with him. The thought was comforting and she would make sure it happened.

"Where were you thinking of sending him?" James asked effectively pulling Lily from her thoughts.

"Lily's sister."

She opened her mouth to argue Albus' decision, but abruptly closed it. "We're not on the best of terms ever since Death Eaters killed our parents, but I think since Harry doesn't have any magic she would be more receptive to having him in her home."

"Then it's settled then."

James and Lily cast lingering glances on their firstborn, and knew this separation from him would be hard on both of them.

* * *

A CRACK sounded in the side alley of Privet Drive and an old man in purple robes glided out from the shadows. Night had fallen over the street bathing every inch of it in darkness. In the figure's arms was a toddler fast asleep wrapped in a sky blue blanket. He walked up the driveway of Number Four until he got to the front stoop. Gingerly he placed the boy on the step in front of the door. The child did not stir for he was under a sleeping spell. Placing a letter on top of the child he turned away leaving behind Harold James Evans. He was cast out from the Potter family, because he was a squib and so that if James and Lily had another son the new baby could inherit.

* * *

 ** _July 20_** ** _th_** ** _, 1980_**

Five-year-old Harry sat up when there was a brisk knock on his cupboard door. He heard his Aunt call through the thin entrance telling him to come help put breakfast on the table. Harry wasn't allowed to cook by himself, but he was being taught so that he could take over when he was old enough.

He stretched his body trying to shake off the dreams that always scared him. There were things of nightmares and made him wish there was a light in his cupboard. It was scary all the blood and death in his dreams. He knew it was not normal because when he got the courage to tell his Aunt her face pinched she hissed at him not to mention it ever again.

After grabbing his clothing from the bag in his small space he went to go change in the bathroom once Aunt Petunia unlocked the door. In the living room the television was playing cartoons and in front of it was his two-year-old cousin Dudley in a playpen. His cousin was banging loudly on a toy and making a lot of noise.

Once Harry was done in the bathroom he went into the kitchen his little feet padding softly against the tiles.

"Finally," Aunt Petunia muttered before putting him to work. Harry watched her rub her belly while she whisked the eggs. The bits of his dreams let him know that there were two babies in there. He didn't know how they ended up in her stomach, but he was sure to keep himself quiet on asking.

His dreams sometimes showed things that would happen in the future. It was kind of exciting to know when things were going to happen. Like the time Sally from his class was going to break her arm on the playground and he stopped her just in time. It was like he had a superpower, but he never told anyone about it. The dreams he was having lately were murky when it came to what was going to happen in his Aunt and Uncle's home. He didn't know what it meant, but he did have a bad feeling whenever he looked at his Aunt Petunia.

His Uncle came thumping down the stairs to the kitchen greeting Aunt Petunia with a kiss before sitting on a chair, which creaked under his weight, and began to shovel the food that had just been placed there by Harry.

Harry quietly sat at the table nibbling on the toast he was allowed to eat. It wasn't long before Uncle Vernon left the house to go to work. It was rare to see him work on Saturdays, but he was going in for something important. The news didn't matter to Harry so he tuned out what the adults had been speaking about.

He looked up in shock when his Aunt cleared her throat. She always did her best to ignore him unless she was giving him chores, but other than that she never spoke to him. Quickly he went through his head if he had done anything to be in trouble. He came up with nothing so his emerald eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"I want to talk to you before you go out to weed the garden." She started her voice serious making Harry fidget uncomfortably. She folded her hands together resting her head on top of them.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

"You know I'm going to have twins soon, right?"

He nodded.

"You also have feelings right? Something that is tickling the back of your mind whenever you look at me. You know things are going to happen before they do, right Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia I thought I'm not supposed to talk about it." Harry mumbled worried he'd get into trouble.

"It's okay now, but don't say anything in front of Vernon." She told him sternly to which he nodded rapidly.

"Tell me what you feel when you look at me."

Harry closed his eyes. "A bad feeling," he admitted hesitantly.

"That's what I thought," she said and his eyes popped open to see a sad smile touch her lips. "Harry, I'm not going to live after having the twins, that's why you are feeling like that when you see me."

Harry's eyes widened not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"My father, your grandfather, gave me a box of journals when I got married and told me to read them. He said he was given them by his own father. He never read the journals, because he was told not to." Aunt Petunia told him. It didn't make any sense to Harry, but he nodded.

"In the journals I read I found out more about the Evans family. I know you won't understand this now, but when you're older you will know what I mean. Our family is known for being able to see the future. Seer that was what the Evans who had this gift was called."

"Like me?"

"Yes Harry you are a seer."

The word was foreign to Harry but it felt right to him.

"The Evans family is also known to have magic like witches and wizards in our family."

"Magic isn't real," Harry said what his Uncle always told him. Aunt Petunia shook her head.

"It is real, but Vernon… well he doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh," he said not knowing how else to respond. "Do I have magic?"

Aunt Petunia frowned. "No you don't because you are a seer you don't have that kind of magic."

Harry's shoulders slumped at the news, but at least he had some superpower, he tried to cheer himself up.

"Now back to what I was saying, I'm going to die after I give birth to the twins. And I need you to promise me something."

His eyes became teary he didn't want her to die. She was never nice to him, but she wasn't mean either. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. Harry knew that when people die they leave forever. Mr. Mallory from down the street died and he never came back.

"Your baby cousins will be magical. I can feel it." At Harry's confused look she elaborated. "I may not be a full seer. I do have feelings from time to time. Now what I need you to do is take my babies away and bring yourself and them to Evans manor when they are released from the hospital."

"What's a manor?"

"It's a home, but a really big home." She sighed. "I need you to get my children out of here and you will have help. You'll see what I mean when you get there. I've set everything up for you and I'm in the process of writing letters and a couple journals of my own."

"I'm only five! I can't be on my own it's not allowed." Harry said. Although a small part of him was happy to get away from his mean Uncle Vernon. But leaving the only place he knew was scary to the child who hadn't seen much beyond Little Whining.

"I know, but you can't stay here. Harold James Evans, I need you to promise me you'll do this."

Harry looked up into her worried tear filled gaze and felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably. He spoke after a few seconds of silence. "I promise Aunt Petunia."

* * *

 **A/n: This is my first fanfic I've ever written and/or posted. I'm a little nervous about posting for the first time. Oh and I'm thinking (it's not official yet) there will be a slash pairing (eventually) for Harry.**

 **If you want to see more of this let me know.**


End file.
